epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Andrew0218/A rap battle (sort of) between me and Barry
Andrew0218: Iwisa meet commander Dance with savanna But I hammer your hand! Knock my banners! Send Zulu back Rome! If you battle happen Shaka! If you head massacre you head equator Fuck Cleopatra in Africa! Loygansono55: Yes Andrew0218: Your diaper have shit! You spit on my cypher! Loygansono55: Yes Andrew0218: I hear brutes! Ruling my boots! Your cow should hide! You fuck third triumvirate! Loygansono55: Yes Andrew0218: First republiempire last! Hunting Legion! Loygansono55: Ask my shit! Andrew0218: Ask my shit! Doc J like Shaka! Rattle my sticks! I shake my spears! Biography! Loygansono55: I've heard your end! Stab my friends! Andrew0218: What Roman! Legion gored by lines! Loygansono55: Zulu train! (choo choo) Member paste! (iykwim) Andrew0218: Strength! Cheetah Caesar your chicken! Loygansono55: Can I laugh? I'll pave your goats! Andrew0218: I pave ass with bones! Loygansono55: NO I'll bone your goats! Andrew0218 :0 First drop your chest! Horn best! Let me come! Loygansono55: lol Andrew0218: My cock ready! Loygansono55: lmao Andrew0218: I take aim on crew! Loygansono55: lmfao lmfao Andrew0218: Use you! You can grow me! Loygansono55: I'm laughing to hard omfg Let me come, my cock ready! I take aim on crew! Yes Now for East vs West I'm coming! Andrew0218: Don't slap! Loygansono55: Don't slap my limp! Andrew0218: My gadfly is mad! Loygansono55: Rolling with the me! Andrew0218: We got questions! Loygansono55: We got the and the Andrew0218: Dropping East on medicine! Loygansono55: Dropping infections on your medicine! Andrew0218: Never been mental! Loygansono55: We're better, better, better, better! Andrew0218: We're men lovers! Loygansono55: Yes lol Expect this arrogance! No respect men! Andrew0218: You need sloppy life! You lack yourselves! Loygansono55: We precisely concentrate on you! Andrew0218: :) Loygansono55: Hand on your ass! Andrew0218: ! :] Loygansono55: :) Plz save all of this :] Andrew0218: Filled the patience We've written candles! :) Loygansono55: Yes Andrew0218: Oh I'll bow to you! Loygansono55: Oh, I'll bow to something Squat in my poop! Andrew0218: Kinky! You need life! Loygansono55: You need to take lives! Andrew0218: Drive me! Loygansono55: I'm free! Spit on my kebab! Andrew0218: You spit like a shish kebab! Loygansono55: I submit my ass! Andrew0218: lolollol I've letter! I can cover Jackie Chan! Sun Tzu I'll be your Wu! Loygansono55: Pick your man! oh Andrew0218: The general like tough men! You're art! Loygansono55: lol Andrew0218: I gun your bitch! Loygansono55: Guns are art! /Ih lol White boys out! Andrew0218: This Asian spit SARS! Loygansono55: Drop Laozi! Andrew0218: Laozi drop Confucius now! Loygansono55: Kick Confucius! Andrew0218: lmao Loygansono55: Let me be with you, Voltaire! Andrew0218: lmao Drip French eggs! Loygansono55: yes Andrew0218: Your ego just! Loygansono55: Mean speech! You asked God! Did you dye your moustache ? Andrew0218: Did he shame your mustache! Loygansono55: yes You a German! Me no rikey! Andrew0218: You grew, me rikey! Loygansono55: lol Andrew0218: You're the father! Loygansono55: Your father is Socrates! Socrates starts with your father! Andrew0218: I think you owe your students! Loygansono55: This Andrew0218: I call a plebe! Loygansono55: I plebe myself! Don't make Nietzsche come! Or just make Andrew0218: lol Loygansono55: Make Nietzsche come! Cause I'm N-I-C-E I'll spell motherfucker! Andrew0218: I'm like a bitch! Hang Soc on a dick! Loygansono55: Yes Andrew0218: A little Socrates! Loygansono55: Come on these heinies! Andrew0218: I'll rig a frog! Loygansono55: Coffee up your nose! You make coffee! idk Andrew0218: Be with the Frank! Giving B. Franks beef franks! Loygansono55: Hang Frank! Andrew0218: I turned them on! Loygansono55: We must empty our bowls! Andrew0218: I mean Laozi! You need to shit! You wanna stand in Lao Tzu! Loygansono55: I'll get out a bitch! Rap is a written tradition 2 chicken dudes squabble Andrew0218: Dudes should like chickens! Loygansono55: Yes Confucius always tries to place things! Andrew0218: Confucius put it in man! Loygansono55: YES Your eyebrows are fit! Okay, you like that! Andrew0218: I'll go out of your hat! Loygansono55: Here's the golden rookies Hold these cookies! Andrew0218: :]]] Loygansono55 :] Category:Blog posts